Insomnia
by purplerocks13
Summary: James has a big crush on Katie, who woke up one night unable to fall back asleep. Katie was having sleep trouble already. Who knew such a thing as insomnia could bring two people closer together? JATIE ONESHOT


**Insomnia**

**A/N: I not only have the disease called Awesomeness, but I also suffer mild cases of insomnia. Insomnia is the medical term used for the inability to sleep soundly... In my words it's pure torture at times. Picture this if you don't already suffer from it like I do: all you want is to sleep and it's the absolute last thing you can get.**

**P.S. I got this idea whilst during insomnia, so there's that, and then BOOM a new Jatie story was BORN! :\ oh AND it's my first One-Shot let alone a Jatie story, so there's that too… oh well, just read my friends (: **

James POV

I woke up in a cold sweat with my heart pounding and my hands shaking. Why have I been having these really crazy vivid dreams about her lately, if you know what I mean...

Well, I'll tell you why, but you can't tell ANYONE about it... at least not yet:

I, James Diamond, am madly in love with Katie Knight.

Yeah call it fate, destiny, but I, call it straight up cliché.

I mean, just LOOK at her! She's my best friend's little sister for crying out loud! But I try not to think about that too much. I like to look at all the features I love about her. Her flowing brown hair, perfectly toned skin, beautiful figure, and her most precious features, her big, round, beautiful, eyes. What? You thought I was gonna say something else? Ouch, that hurts. I must say I'm offended dear sir, madame, or whoever you are. Yeah people EXPECT me to be perverted and confident of myself 24/7, but in reality, I can be much more deeper than that, and confidence? Ha! Try the list of things I DON'T possess, you'll find confidence on that list for sure. But yeah, I'm not mad at you for thinking that back there... It happens all too often for me to get mad over it anymore.

So yeah, I love Katie Knight. Boy, do those words seem foreign all next to each other... But they're 1000% true. And yeah, I added that extra zero for a reason.

Now question time!

How long have I LOVED her?

Well, I've had a crush on her since she was thirteen... I was sixteen... I've loved her since she was fifteen... Well now? She's gonna turn eighteen in a few weeks... November 11th to be exact, and I've never made a move... There's my lack of confidence for you right there... in its rawest form. Yeah, I suck that much. Ehhh I'll just try to get back to sleeping... at least I'm not miserable in my dreams...

**Katie POV**

I've been laying here for the past... Hmm 3 and a half hours now, and I'm still, wide awake. Apparently my insomnia is relapsing again, so that means I suck at sleeping. As stupid as that sounds, yeah, I suck at sleeping. I already used up the battery on my iPod and so I'm just lying in the darkness of my room stuck daydreaming about how much better my life can be. Ok, let me be perfectly clear right now, I LOVE how my life is right now, I really do, but there are some things that I think could be different which most likely won't. You're dying to know right? What else could I possibly want? Well, for one thing, I wish that there was no such thing as love. It's just like how those horrible "chick flick" movies are, predictable, cheesy, and unrealistic; and they're all, the same. But that's the thing... I thought love was supposed to be different, but it's just as unrealistic as the movies. Well, what I'm trying to get to here, is that there's some guy who I have a really big crush on, but he'll never love me back... Well, At least that's what I think. I don't want to go into detail in case someone is reading my mind right now... because this is a secret I'd rather keep to me, myself and I.

I listen to the ambience of this silent apartment... It's kinda creepy not hearing people running and jumping around the apartment. I shudder at the chilling silence. I need some noise... Maybe that'll put me to sleep...

I flip on my TV and begin looking for something to watch...

Nothing except old reruns of late night television that I don't even watch. What else can I do? Hmmm would anyone be up right now? Probably not. I used to hear that James used to have sleeping problems but you would never guess with him always saying he needs his beauty sleep and stuff... This is mean to wish upon someone but I kinda wish he couldn't sleep so we could talk all night if we both couldn't sleep. Should I tell you? Ok, I highly doubt someone is reading my mind, so I'll just tell you my secret... I guess. I always kind of had a mini crush on him, it just hasn't been as in my face like it is now, you know? But l wouldn't know how to tell him, or if I even should altogether. I mean, look at him, all perfect and what not... _Were so different, yet we're the perfect match for each other._

James POV

I'm in panic mode... I'm not falling asleep like I usually do... and less sleep means less beauty sleep, and that just won't do. Ahhhh I've been laying here for like almost an hour now...AND still nothing! If laying on my bed isn't helping me sleep then I need to find something else to help me sleep...

Maybe if I take a trip to the kitchen I'll feel in a better sleeping mood.

-5 mins later-

Thank goodness there's a swirly slide in out apartment or I would've had to use the stairs... I always trip on them at night... Ok so first open the cupboard, grab a glass, fill it with water... Drink it down, just like I used to, and wait for the sandman to visit.

"Like, what the HECK? I'm getting pretty annoyed now! I just wanna go and slap that sandman guy personally and—what's that?" He noticed a flickering light coming from Katie's door.

"Katie's awake?" He wandered towards the distant light but faltered as he thought:

_Hmmm... Should I go in there? Ugh... What she's having sleep troubles like me? What if I interrupt her right when she's falling asleep? She'll hate me! But then she might not, and we could hang out or something... Yeah or something..._ Okay_. 'I think I'm gonna do it! Don't be stupid James, just chillax and play it cool... She could just be asleep... No big deal... Stop making a fuss over what could be nothing..._

He walked towards Katie's door, reaching for the doorknob, hesitating, and then forcing himself to slowly open the door...

_It's kind of dark in here... but the TV's on, hey what do you know? Katie _IS_ awake!_

-smack- something struck James in the face.

**Katie POV**

I was stuck in my daydreams... When my door opened. Someone walked in, but I couldn't see who it was so I got paranoid and threw whatever what next to me at it; which happened to be a flip-flop.

"OW! What the heck Katie?" it said. My heart jumped at that voice, I'd know it anywhere. It was James. I flicked on my small lamp, to make sure I wasn't just daydreaming things.

Sure enough, there he was, shirtless and in sweats and socks, rubbing his cheek then bent over to pick up my flipflop.

"Really, a flip-flop?" he said and dropped it on the floor.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I said and pulled the covers from my chin.

"Oh, sorry." he said apologetically and blushed lightly.

"Oh it's ok I just wasn't expecting anyone to be up this late."

"Yeah me neither, but why are you up anyways?" he sat on my bed and looked up at me.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first." he smirked and chuckled.

"Well, I couldn't sleep... There's been a lot on my mind lately_." Did I really just say that? Uh-oh. _

"Oh yeah? What about?" he asked and waiting tentatively for me to answer.

"Well, lots of things really, but they're not that important..."

"No, really, if it's bugging you so much that you can't sleep, I want to know." he said, and from looking in his dreamy hazel eyes I could tell he was serious. Why did his eyes have to be so mesmerizing?

"Ummm I don't really think you want to hear about me and my problems." I said and reached for my iPod, and getting that disappointing feeling when I remembered the battery died a long time ago.

"Hey, you can trust me, and I tend to give great advice most of the time."

"You make a great point there," _even though he has no idea what he's getting himself into, I guess I can trust him,_ "Ok, so well, there's this GUY..." _let's hope he gets my hint that I'm talking about him…_

James POV

_Woah, woahwoahwoahwoah, WOAH! A GUY? I didn't come in here, ready to tell her my feelings for her, then get crushed while she tells me about some guy she has a crush on._

_Apparently I didn't do a good job hiding my broken expression, either._

"James, are you ok? You look like you're gonna barf on my floor. Are you sick?" she seemed so worried, _she looks so cute when she's worried._

_Ok, play it off James, she CANNOT get suspicious. _

"Uhhhh I'll be right back…" James dashed for Katie's bathroom and closed the door.

"I'm so stupid…" He buried his face in his hands, "so much for being unsuspicious…"

Katie's POV

_Did I say something wrong?_ I was searching and thinking about what I said back there. It didn't take much to put two and two together: _James is jealous, meaning he MIGHT have feelings for me!… At least I think. I'll have to make sure before I completely tell him._

As if on cue, James emerged from the bathroom.

"I felt a sneeze coming on…" He said and sniffled.

_He is _such _a terrible liar! _Katie could see right through him.

"Come and sit." Katie asked him and patted the spot on her bed next to her.

"Ok!" He reluctantly came and sat next to her.

"Well, you didn't let me finish before…" She said and took his hand.

"This guy is absolutely perfect. He has the _best _smile, it shines like_ diamonds_!" She looked up at him to see his eyebrows furrowed in thought, probably thinking about what she just said.

"Anyone can have a great smile." James flashed his own smile to her. _There it is. He's JEALOUS!_

"Yeah and he has these mesmerizing eyes that are opposite to mine,

"James POV

I was thinking really hard about what she has just said… Smile like _diamonds… killer _eyes?

There's only two guys with colored eyes at the Palm Woods this moment: Me and Kendall.

Speaking that Kendall is her brother and he doesn't have a 'smile like diamonds' like _me…_ she MUST be talking about- _me? _

And the way she put emphasis on the word _diamonds _is a little questionable too. My last name is Diamond…

It was as if I'd seen the sun for the first time, and I knew she had feelings for me too.

Katie was looking out the window, with her back towards me.

"_perfect" _was the only thing I was thinking.

"Hey Katie…" I poked her shoulder so she would turn around, and as soon as she turned and looked me in the eye, I cupped her face and kissed her softly.

She was shocked, yes, but when she realized he understood, she kissed me back.

As they broke apart, James kept his hands cupped to her face and they kept their foreheads pressed to one another.

"That was…perfect." Katie whispered as they smiled to each other.

"You… are perfect." I told her with honesty clear in my words, and Katie blushed a bright red.

"You're beautiful in every which way and I love you Katie Knight, always have and always will." I leaned in and kissed her again. She then yawned and nuzzled into my chest.

"I thought you couldn't sleep." I poked her arm.

"You're my cure." She said and drifted off to sleep in my arms. Getting drowsy myself, I came to the conclusion that Katie is and always will be my one and only girl and cure for insomnia.

**A/N: Awwww what a cute story! ;D Lol I didn't really like the ending, but you tell me what you think! This is a (VERY LATE) Merry Christmas present to all you nice people out there who read my story Don't forget to check out my multi-running-chapter story, Love Pentagon because the next chapter is up! It's not Jatie, but as I've been told it's a pretty good plot line. Anyways! I hope you all have an Elevated Holiday Season! **


End file.
